Post de LOST
by Bennacker
Summary: FanFic de humor. Incluye todos los personajes tratados con cariño pero con humor. Advertencia: este fic puede provocar risa.


**Post de LOST**

_FanFic de humor. Incluye todos los personajes; tratados con cariño pero con humor. Advertencia: este fic puede provocar risa. _

- Boone. ¡Eh! Boone…

Boone abrió los ojos. Shannon le observaba, le dijo:

- Ayer no pusiste el despertador.

- ¿Qué? –Boone se incorporó. El mar acariciaba la playa. Entre los escombros del fuselaje del avión, un grupo iba sacando asientos y maletas.

- ¿De qué despertados hablas? El accident…

Shannon le interrumpió:

- Me apetece tostadas con mermelada para desayunar –dijo Shannon, y se tumbó en su toalla, tostándose al sol con su bikini de rayas.-. Tráemelas.

- Shannon esto no es un hotel…

- Lo sé. No se puede llamar hotel precisamente, el servicio de habitaciones es pésimo. Anda, ve a buscar las tostadas.

Boone se levantó.

- Y la mermelada que no sea ciruela, odio la ciruela, me da cagarela.

Y Shannon se pudo sus gafas Dolce&Guarrana. Ahora ya era imposible hablar con ella.

Boone contempló la playa. Allí, Michael mantenía encendida una hoguera. Allá Kate separaba las cosas de las maletas entre útiles y trastos. Vio pasar a Jack, el médico, con su coche imaginario camino de su consulta.

Jack aparcó su coche imaginario en el parking exclusivo de médicos, al lado del primer cocotero, y entró en la consulta. En la sala de espera, seis asientos recuperados del avión, estaba la embaraza Claire hojeando el último ejemplar de la revista _Islomopolitan_.

- Ya era hora, doctor. Pensé que tendría que ver la comunión de mi hijo, aquí, en la sala de espera.

- Lo siento –dijo Jack-, tenia una urgencia… una urgencia de sueño. Pasa.

Jack vio a Charlie espiando desde detrás de un asiento.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Charlie se incorporó.

- No –dijo. Y se alejó murmurando- "_el bebe, mi tesoro, mi tesoro_"

Boone siguió su camino, y al llegar a la esquina de las calles: _Arena de Playa_, con _Playa de Arena_, se detuvo para dejar pasar a John Locke que traía su última pieza de caza: un atún. En realidad era una lata de atún, pero John solía fardar un poco con sus cacerías.

-Eh, Hurley –dijo Boone cuando llegó donde éste estaba-, no tendrás por casualidad un pote de mermelada.

Hurley levantó la vista hacia él.

- ¿Me lo preguntas porque soy "el gordo"? ¿El qué más come?

- No, te lo pregunto porqué estás rodeado de un caja que pone alimentos y hurgando dentro de un pote de manteca de cacahuete.

- Ah, esto, lo he traído del supermercado-biblioteca de Sawyer.

- ¿Sabes si tiene mermelada?

- Ni idea, tío. Oye, que hacen Sayid y Jin.

Boone se giró hacia donde apuntaba Hurley. A unos metros de ellos, cerca de unas rocas en las que Jin solía pescar, Sayid parecía empeñado en detenerlo, y le acercaba algo a la cara.

- Vamos a verlo –dijo Hurley, y tras cuatro intentos, se levantó.

Se acercaron.

- Venga, di algo –decía Sayid y le apuntaba algo a la cara, parecía un disquete de 1,44Mb (_Si no sabes lo que es eso, es que eres muy joven_)

- Eh, Sayid... ¿qué hacéis? –preguntó Hurley.

- Intento que Jin diga algo –y al hablar se interponía en el camino de Jin que, con la red al hombro, intentaba llegar a las rocas.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para probar mi traductor.

- ¿El qué, dices? –preguntó Boone, sorprendido

- ¿Has fabricado un traductor? –musitó Hurley-. Jo, tío.

- Di algo… -repitió Sayid y le apuntó el aparato a la cara.

Jin habló, en coreano.

El grupo quedó en silencio. De repente, una voz mecánica surgida del diminuto aparato dijo:

-_ Amables compañeros, dejadme llegar a la playa para que procure con mis ancestrales habilidades de pescador, un poco de comida para mi amada esposa y los demás…_

- Jo-der –hizo Hurley

- ¿Cómo…? –Preguntó Boone perplejo- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Espera, espera… -le cortó Sayid-, di algo más Jin.

Tras una leve frase en coreano, la voz mecánica del aparato de Sayid volvió a oírse:

- _Agradecería enormemente, fieles compañeros, que apartaseis este ridículo aparato de mi rostro, me resulta humillante._

- Jo-der –repitió Hurley.

- Funciona –se dijo Sayid.

- Pero… pero ¿cómo?

- Esta mañana –explicó Sayid con frenesí-, estaba en la selva buscando cocos, y he encontrado un calcetín, debió caer con el accidente, y luego me acordé de un trozo de alambre que me dio Locke anoche…

- ¿Has…? ¿Has fabricado un traductor con un calcetín y un alambre? –preguntó asombrado Boone.

Sayid lo miró estupefacto.

- Cómo quieres que… ¡No! Al tener el calcetín en una mano y el alambre en la otra, me acordé que en el aeropuerto de Sydney, antes de embarcar me había comprando una agenda electrónica que también era traductor de coreano.

- ¿Y traduce también al revés? ¿a coreano? –preguntó Hurley-. Dile algo a Jin, Boone.

- Espera, espera… -Sayid toqueteo el aparato-, ahora.

- Tu-esposa-está-de-toma-pan-y-moja –dijo Boone.

Los tres miraron a Jin, mientras el aparato emitía una serie de indescifrables palabras en idioma extraño. Tanto podía ser coreano del norte, como coreano del sur. Al terminar, Jin quedó mirando el aparato, y luego echándose la red al hombro dio un paso hacia la playa.

- No funciona –hizo Hurley.

Sayid contempló el aparato. Y entonces Jin le soltó un puñetazo a Boone. Lanzo la red a un lado y se le abalanzó sobre el chico y le dio la paliza de su vida.

El timbre de la tienda sonó al cruzar Boone la puerta imaginaria. Sawyer, con su habitual bata blanca de tendero, levantó la vista del libro que leía, **Harry Potter y la puta filosofal**, se quitó las gafas y contempló a su nuevo cliente.

- Parece que el Bruce Lee te ha dado una paliza… ¿necesitas vendas? Tengo el monopolio de las vendas, de hecho creo que voy a subir los precios al doctorcito, pero para ti, viendo el aspecto que tienes te haré un precio especial.

- No –dijo Boone tambaleándose hasta el mostrador imaginario-, ¿tienes…?

- Lo tengo.

- ¿Tienes mermelada…? Es para Shannon….

Boone se dejó caer. Desplomado por las heridas.

- Tengo mermelada de ciruela y también tengo de ciruela. Ah sí, y me queda un pote de ciruela.

- No… Shannon… no…

En ese instante entró Charlie. Llevaba una gabardina y unas falsas gafas de pasta con una nariz de goma y un bigote.

- Hola... Soy Cha…Charlotte

Sawyer se puso las gafas de leer. Lo que le daba un aspecto de eminente erudito.

- Dime Charlotte, ¿eres nuevo en la isla? ¿Qué necesitas? La Tienda de Sawyer dispone de toda clase de productos a precios desorbitados.

Charli…Charlotte, mirando a un lado y a otro dijo:

- Oye, ¿tienes droga?

- Yo… -dijo Boone arrastrándose hacia la puerta imaginaria-, me tengo que ir.

- Adiós y vuelve cuando quieras… no hace falta que cierres.

Boone se arrastró por la arena.

El trayecto hacia el fuselaje del avión donde tomaba el sol Shannon se le hizo pesado. En parte porque Walt se le sentó encima. Al llegar a la hoguera pero, Michael llamó a su hijo, y como el chico tardó un segundo en responder, Michael se acercó airado, le apartó de encima de Boone y tras gritarle que no debía alejarse ni jugar con extraños, le dio una soberbia paliza.

Ya había anochecido cuando Boone llegó junto a Shannon.

- No hay mermelada –dijo.

- Bueno –Shannon se levantó-, da igual. ¿Crees que este bikini me hace el culo grande?

- No…

- Oye, podrías mirarme cuando te hablo.

- Shannon, me… me estoy desangrando…

- Y a mi me duele la cabeza. Venga recoge, nos vamos.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

- No me gusta este sitio, el suelo está lleno de arena.

Boone hundió la cabeza en la arena y pensó que morir, al fin y al cabo, no parecía tan mala idea. Y decidió que de ahora en adelante ese seria su objetivo en la isla.

_-Fin-_

_Si no quieres sufrir un accidente de avión y acabar en una isla llena de gente, comida y osos polares, deja __**review**_

_**Los primeros diez reviews entrarán en el sorteo de un lote de cuchillos marca LOCKE.**_


End file.
